And the Break-Up Scene
And the Break-Up Scene is the second episode of the first season of 2 Broke Girls. Plot Max and Caroline are living with one another and they are going through some issues with boundaries. Caroline simply does not have any, while Max has many that Caroline needs to respect. Max has made amazingly delicious cupcakes and Caroline would really like to also have her name included on the product. Max is really not into that idea. Not only that, but Caroline thinks that Max is trying to hide her feelings about the Robbie situation from her.She thinks that she should be honest and open about it. Max is not the kind of girl that opens up easily, which of course instigates sarcasm and a serious attitude. Caroline is using Max’s bed to sleep in now, along with Max. She learns that Max sleeps with a knife. Robbie shows up in bed with the both of them, because he doesn't seem to get that they are broken up. He also talks about the fact that it would be fantastic if they could have a threesome, since they’re all there anyway. By trying to defend Max, Caroline ends up “breaking up” with Robbie. She gives him his belongings and tells him off. Max is not happy about this, because that is really all Max had. She wanted to give him his stuff back and tell him off with her quick wit and sharp tongue. She needed that closure and she wasn't given that. Due to the fact that Max was not happy about that, Caroline ends up doing the same thing to Max, because she’s tired of the boundary issues and Max also used Caroline’s father as a weapon. Caroline leaves and inevitably comes back completely trashed and apologizes. Max apologizes to her for what she said and admits that she overreacted about the sign for the cupcake business. Trivia International Air Dates Canada: September 26, 2011 on OMNI 1 Finland: January 11, 2012 on Sub Australia: February 21, 2012 on Nine United Kingdom: April 26, 2012 on E4/E4 HD Slovakia: January 14, 2013 on Markiza Guest Cast Broke Lyons - Peach § Noah Millis - Robbie Paxton West McMurray - Girl Twin Halson Autumn - Girl #1 Lauren Benz Phillips - Girl #2 Quotes :Caroline: Are you sure you're fine? 'Cause I heard you crying last night. :Max: I don't cry. I sold my tear ducts to an organ bank for cash two years ago. :Caroline: I was on the couch. And I heard you crying alone in your bedroom. :Max: Really? What did the crying sound like? :Caroline: Like... moaning :Max: I wasn't crying. :Caroline: Well, then what were you d— widens her eyes in irony Oh! So none of my business. ---- :Caroline: When I went to the cute coffee place, I spoke to the counter girl, Nabulangi— :Max: If someone named Nabulangi is making an appearance in the first sentence, I have to sit down. :Caroline: And she said her manager'll be in at 11:00. So I thought I'd Chanel it up, walk on over there, introduce myself and your fabulous cupcakes. :Max: That's exactly what I was gonna do. :Caroline: I'm just gonna go say good-bye to Chestnut and get going. You know, having only one cute outfit takes hours off getting dressed. out into the backyard Oh. That is a lot of fresh Brooklyn. Morning, Chestnut, it's a beautiful— and falls on Chestnut's feces :Max: No. Way. :walks back inside with feces all over her dress :Max: Look, Chanel Number 2. laughs Video ' ' ' ' ' '